xawafandomcom-20200216-history
XAWA Wiki
The 'XAWA '(standing for eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association) is a wrestling promotion based out of New Paris, Ohio, and is currently owned by Cyrus Mason and Blackheart. The organization hold events every Sunday (unless otherwise indicated) and wrestlers either playing heroes (babyfaces) or villains (heels) put on wrestling matches. As the companies name indicates, the emphasis is on hardcore wrestling. While traditional mat-based wrestling is done often, the promotion really shines with matches of a hardcore nature, such as "Extreme Rules" matches, in which normal disqualifications and countout do not apply, and falls are usually allowed to take place anywhere. History The two companies that merged to formed XAWA are the XWA (Xtreme Wrestling Association) and the AWA (Anarchy Wrestling Association). The former started in 2000 by Cyrus Mason, Blade and Blazer and was known for its traditional (WWF) Attitude era-style wrestling, with hardcore matches being common. The AWA was started in 2003 by Blackheart, Kitana and Fury, is has been said to "pick up where ECW left off". All of the promotions matches were ECW-style, as there were never usually any disqualifications or countouts, and usually falls were allowed to take place at any location. In 2006, the XWA invaded the AWA, with Cyrus Mason eventually capturing the AWA World Heavyweight Championship (albeit for a single week). As well as the Invasion angle taking place, wrestlers from XWA began jumping over to AWA or wrestling for both promotions. The biggest aquisition in AWA history was that of Blade, who began wrestling for AWA in 2006, eventually becoming AWA World Heavyweight Champion in late 2007. Shawn Havoc, who also started in XWA, made the jump to AWA even earlier than that, in 2005, and would also go on to become AWA World Heavyweight Champion. 2007 was considered to be the breakout year for AWA, while XWA ran its final promoted shows before closing down two years later. In 2008, Cyrus Mason began wrestling for AWA full-time, as XWA had finished promoting shows. Mason would win the AWA Grand Slam title at AWA's final promoted event, No Escape, in 2008. Both organizations were rendered dead and folded shortly after, with Blackheart moving to Austin, Texas to begin a three-year sabbatical. AWA roster members The Ogre and Shawn Havoc attempted to continue on by promoting Raptor Wrestling, a short-lived promotion that also featured Cyrus Mason. However, lack of attendance forced the early closing of that organization. A few of the remaining roster went to RCCW in Richmond, Indiana, to wrestle shows. Finally, in 2011, Cyrus Mason and Kryptic decided to resurrect both dead organizations and combine the rosters into one, calling it the XAWA. The first season of the promotions existence went very well, exceeding both former promotions not only in match quality, but also in length, as the season ran from March to November of 2011. The 2012 season began with the shocking return of Blackheart, who almost immediately became co-owner of the company, and the XAWA had its greatest season to date. The 2013 season officially began with the 2013 Road 2 Ruin event on March 3, 2013. The 2013 season officially marks the 10-year anniversary of the original AWA, with several events being branded as classic AWA events, as well as all AWA originals using both regular entrance music and classic AWA entrance music for special branded events. Roster : Main article: List of wrestlers on the XAWA roster Championships and accomplishments : ''Main article: List of current champions in XAWA '' Category:Browse